GoogleFight
by halfpipez
Summary: Kyo has discovered technology, specifically the internet. Unfortunately, he's also discovered GoogleFight, the site that lets you see two things go at it to see who'll win. This can only end badly... Poor Kyo!


**Hello :D This is dedicated to my friend, Amanda, and it's for her birthday. Now, her birthday was in August, and I gave it to her on time, but I finally decided with much coaxing from her to post it, so enjoy my lame attempt at humour with my favourite character in Furuba!!**

* * *

It was raining. It was pouring. And all Kyo wanted to do was sleep. But that wasn't going to happen now, was it? And do you know why? It was simply because he had already slept his fill that night, and it was impossible for our young Kyo to continue this nighttime tradition in the daylight.

But this didn't leave Kyo completely hopeless in finding something to occupy him with. He had recently received a present in honour of the newly-founded 'Year of the Cat' day that Tohru and Shishou had made-up. That present was a computer. It sat on his desk, turned off and ready to use whenever he felt the need to boot it up. He also knew how to use it now, considering he hadn't the foggiest what to do with it when he first got it. After all, our poor little Kyo doesn't know the first thing about technology!

He stared curiously at the blank, black screen for a moment before climbing out of his warm bed and sitting at his desk. Since Tohru also didn't know anything about computers and technology, they had hired someone to set it up, speakers, hard drive and all. Kyo fiddled the volume knob a couple times before turning the speakers on and switching the computer on with it. When the jingle came on to say it was on, the speakers blasted, scaring Kyo back into his chair.

"What the hell?!" He asked, shaking the monitor a couple of times, before realizing that shaking it might break it. He reached for the volume knob and turned it down and waited for all the icons and start bar to load up. It was rather slow, so Kyo got up to get something to eat while it finished loading up.

As Kyo opened up the fridge, he saw one of the cute notes Tohru left on her stationary tacked up with a magnet.

"_Morning Kyo! We know you don't like rain, so we didn't wake you up. Yuki-kun, Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun are with me, they're helping me get groceries, because they don't have anything else to do_

_I left some leftovers in the fridge for you, for lunchtime. Your breakfast is in the microwave, I made an omelette for you. I hope you like it!_

_I'll see you when I come back, we won't be very long since I have three extra people to find everything for me at the store!_

_I hope you're okay, with the rain…_

_- __Tohru Honda"_

Kyo smiled at himself and helped himself to some of the riceballs Tohru had made the other night.

Back at the computer, he double-clicked on the internet icon and waited as the window opened up.

_There's way too much patience needed to use this machine…_ Kyo thought vaguely as he leaned back in his chair, hands folded behind his head.

The home-page opened up, Google. According to the guys at school (who thought it was funny that Kyo didn't know how to work a computer) Google was a search engine. One of the guys actually gave him a website to try out. The website in question was one called 'Googlefight'. Kyo typed that in on the address bar and pressed enter. His typing was slow, due to lack of typing experience. Or computer experience in general. Oh, the joys he has missed without technology…

It asked for him to type in two things, to see who would win of the two. Kyo experimented, using one of the things the guys at school usually argued over. Those things were: 'Guitar Hero' and 'Rock Band'. From what Kyo had heard, he personally thought Rock Band was better. It had a microphone and drum set as well as a guitar, so you could have even more fun.

The site loaded a stickman fight scene, involving the one lunging for a punch, and the other blocking a kicking at a close range. The fight was not unlike the one Kyo had with Yuki when he arrived at Shigure's house and met Tohru. Kyo grimaced at the memory of defeat.

At the end of the flash-scene, there came two rising bars. When they both stopped, it showed that Rock Band had won that fight. Kyo had been right.

Now, one of the guys told him that they only won based on how many times it had been searched on Google, hence: Googlefight. Kyo wondered vaguely whose name was searched more, Yuki's or his own. Maybe he'd finally win! Even in an indirect way, he could finally have some glory!

He typed in their names and waited for the stick fight to finish. The end result was not good.

Yuki: 22 200 000

Kyo: 14 900 000

To Kyo's immediate rage, Yuki had won yet again. And, to his embarrassment, Tohru and her 'helpers' had walked through the front door just in time to hear Kyo shouting at the computer. In fact, Tohru was so worried about what had happened that she rushed in to check on Kyo just as he was about to hit the monitor with a school textbook.

Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji were standing at the his doorway. Yuki was obviously unimpressed by Kyo's lack of intelligence as he called it. Hatsuharu was standing there with his ever present blank look gracing his features. Momiji was shouting "Kyo's funny!" and laughing.

Kyo's face went red with rage and embarrassment, and he slumped back into his chair, dejected.

"What happened?" Tohru asked.

Kyo gestured towards the computer and Tohru glanced at the contents of the website before giving a small chuckle.

"Aw, poor Kyo-kun!" She gave him a motherly smile, leaning towards him. "Don't worry, you'll always be the winner in my eyes."

Yuki raised his eyebrows and Hatsuharu smiled. Momiji had a knowing look that donned his matured yet still childish features.

Kyo smiled. "Thanks, Tohru."

**Ah... the ending sucks like a bucket of ticks... but thats okay, because Amanda thought it was hilarious, and it's dedicated to her anyways!**


End file.
